


Wine & Chocolate

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why not celebrate Valentine's Day with something they each hate; wine and chocolate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine & Chocolate

"What the hell is this?" Shizuo sniffs the glass, not exerting caution as soon as the sour fumes burn his nostrils and he nearly drops the glass. Face crinkling into disgust he sets down the glass back on the counter, dropping the shopping bag in his hand on a bar stool while his head spins from the pungent smell.

"What are you talking about now, Shizu-chan?" Izaya calls, bedroom door closing before he ventures down the hall dressed comfortably. Still almost formal in his pajamas, Shizuo scoffs, brain cells still frying from whatever disgusting bloody red drink fizzled in a glass. Rusty eyes examined Shizuo lazily, sinking to the unattended glass on the counter with the aforementioned drink, Shizuo looking disturbed. Giggling, the flea realizes what the brute has just done like it's a funny joke, making Shizuo's eyes narrow in return.

"So what is it?" Shizuo scowls, still ignoring Izaya's giggles because the creepy little shit is being annoying, deciding to switch the topic. "Ah, whatever." Another look at Izaya's pajamas, feeling suddenly overdressed. "I thought we were going to do something tonight, flea?" Unless if this is all for nothing and Izaya only wants to see Shizuo embarrass himself. Not putting it past the flea, Shizuo growls a sigh and lets Izaya walk over, pretending not to notice the quiet bare feet on his wooden floor.

Taking the curved glass with a thin stem, Izaya holds it up and tips the edge against his lips, swallowing in small sips. Feeling repulsed and remembering the pungent stench of alcohol Shizuo doesn't bother asking again, knowing the flea's taste for bitter shit. "We are going to do something tonight. Just staying here, in my apartment where I have so graciously invited you, Shizu-chan." Izaya sneers, taking more small sips of the burning liquid and his cheeks starting to gain the slightest bits of color. Placing the glass back down he strides over to Shizuo, leaning close enough to where their skin would make contact with one small push.

"Like what, flea?" Shizuo engulfs the sight of Izaya, freshly showered and donned in loose pajamas, finally rid of the stupid furry coat and smelling raw enough to grab a taste with his tongue. His lips hover close to the flea's, leaning forward to rest above Izaya's damp ones. "Unless you wanna tell me I came all the way here for you to laugh at me." Izaya surges up, chuckling quietly as his hands find purchase in grasping Shizuo's waist and between his shoulder blades, lips sliding together in a wet and burning kiss. The sensation tingles as Izaya kisses him without much regard, neither butterfly soft or bruising rough. There's plenty of time for other things.

"Mm," Izaya pulls away, still rubbing his fingers into the shirt his hands curl into, "I was thinking why don't you try making dinner for once, Shizu-chan? I'll supervise, since it seems like a big activity for a protozoan to consider." Shizuo snorts, connecting their lips with a bite to Izaya's lower lip that hurts, still eliciting a noise that isn't a warrant to stop the mindless touches.

Whatever is in the foul-smelling glass, reminiscent of alcohol, is putting the flea up to something tonight. Izaya still kisses, breath hot and Shizuo refuses to acquiesce to the onslaught of Izaya's burning tongue, hating the taste it brings. "Like you have room to talk. And what the hell are you drinking?" Izaya pulls away with another laugh, grabbing the glass before Shizuo can dump it in the nearest sink. The burn of alcohol still buzzes on his lips and tongue, dulling the wet and warm taste of Izaya but still sour enough to be considerate of the sensation.

"Pinot Noir, Shizu-chan." Izaya's fingers tilt the glass to make the liquid spin in lazy circles, taking another couple of swallows. "Red wine. Imported, but I'd doubt that you'd care."

"No, I don't." Shizuo's nose wrinkles when Izaya tries to kiss him again, pushing him away and taking steps back as Izaya's smirk widens. "It smells awful, burns my nose. How can you even drink that shit?"

Izaya leans against the counter top, still sipping the wine delicately with his fingers cradling the wine glass. "It's not that bad, Shizu-chan. If it weren't for your pathetically simplistic tastes, then you'd learn how to enjoy it like an adult and not the child you are." Shizuo growls, taking back the bag from the bar stool before Izaya can bother to reach for it, holding it carelessly while Izaya sips the damned drink.

Already the smell is getting to his head, wafting like the stench of rot. "At least I'm sane enough to like this," thrusting the bag in Izaya's face the delicate fingers brush over his hands, prying open the bag after setting down the glass carefully once again.

Shizuo finds himself biting the inside of his cheek, eyes burning from the wine he tells himself as Izaya removes the wrapped box, an unreadable expression crossing his face. For the barest of moments he can see the real Izaya usually hidden beneath layers and layers, peeled away only in the intense bouts of pleasure during sex and rarely anywhere else. All until it disappears behind the false smirk, lips turning in amusement that burns in his bloody eyes.

"What's this, did Shizu-chan get me something for today?" Izaya's eyes snap to Shizuo's, gazing with a challenging stare that isn't wholehearted at all, flickering when he laughs at Shizuo's steely resolve. "Aren't girls supposed to give Shizu-chan chocolates on Valentine's Day? What kind of gift would this be? And I'm not even Shizu-chan's girlfriend." He takes a delicate sniff, lips pursing. "And even if I was Shizu-chan's girlfriend, I'd never go for something this cheap."

Shizuo growls, reaching to snatch the box of chocolates neatly wrapped back from Izaya's spidery fingers, stopped when Izaya holds it away and sets it further away on the counter. "Well, I guess Shizu-chan did try. Were you expecting for some sort of romantic date night with your delicate imaginary girlfriend?" Izaya takes back the wine glass, mocking Shizuo cleanly and the night is already turning sour with Shizuo's mood plummeting to the depths of a low anger threshold.

"At least I got you something, so shut up, you worthless flea." Shizuo snorts, "Because it ain't like anyone else would actually bother getting you much of anything. Can't be at least a little grateful, hah?"

"Oh, but I am, Shizu-chan." Wine glass back down, Shizuo towering over Izaya who can invite him to pin his back to the counter with little but a glance. Hot blood surging through their bodies, waiting like live wires to connect and sizzle. Izaya reaches for Shizuo's tucked away sunglasses in his breast pocket, playing with the arms. "You used up your last brain cell to think of how to present yourself like a prince. Too bad I'm not your girlfriend."

"Enough with the girlfriend shit, yeah?" Shizuo's hands reach to pin Izaya's loosely against the smooth granite, leaning closer and hating the sharp notes of wine on Izaya's reddened lips. The color spreads to his cheeks when looking closer at Izaya, sweeping his lower lip when molding into a kiss with a soft moan from Izaya to convince him that the effort of being here isn't lost. "I don't want a girlfriend when I've got a parasite latched on." He breathes against the spot beneath Izaya's ear, grazing the skin with his teeth when Izaya's breaths lose the steady circuitry.

Just like unfolding Izaya, bodies slick and sweet with musky sex wherever they're at. Sloppy and rough or rare like the gentle unfold and release of tension, taking Izaya apart with his hands and only by his hands where Shizuo finally thinks he has the flea open to himself. Only then to put him back together, sweaty and thankfully silent when too tired to start one of those weird after-sex conversations usually turning into one-sided arguments. "Oh, does Shizu-chan think of me as his girlfriend?" Izaya murmurs, bringing Shizuo's lips back up to his when demanding more attention. "I'm flattered, but I'm no girl for Shizu-chan."

Not when he's had his own chances of taking Shizuo, being the one and only allowed to even dare trying. But the flea's good enough in kisses and licks and feeling too good far too often for Shizuo to admit. Selfish louse doesn't need any strokes to his ego, dripping with the precome that trails like saliva after deeper kisses. "Shut up. Never said you were. Now are we gonna be doing this dinner thing you want, or are you going to just pick apart everything I say until you prove yourself that you're right about nothing?" A mouthful and Izaya takes his time composing an answer, skin burning against Shizuo's when he presses open-mouthed kisses with lazy flicks of his tongue.

Izaya darts away again, moving to the refrigerator that's much more gratuitous than Shizuo's meager one back in his apartment. "Trying to impress me now as well? Save it for cooking dinner, Shizu-chan. We'll be broiling meat slices with vegetables." Looking back expectantly at Shizuo, the color in his cheeks is more than apparent and almost dark like the wine in his glass slowly draining. "Not too hard, right? Well, just watch it with the sharp objects while you cut the meat."

Shizuo gives a glance to the chocolate box, thoughts barely formed as he enters the kitchen and watches Izaya pull out ingredients. Raw meat, an assortment of vegetables, some he's familiar with by the curling of his tongue when remembering the bland tastes. Though none of them quite compare to the sour burn of wine and he can't imagine why anyone would drink it. "How do you want the meat cut?"

Izaya closes the refrigerator with his backside sliding against the cold stainless steel, carrying the rest of the items to the lower bar of the counter where the meat and other items remain. "Thin slices, move with the grain. We only need about half of that." Izaya comments, mind scattering elsewhere as he sets up a cutting board on one side of the counter, leaving Shizuo to grab the meat and take it over where another board is already available to slide out from beneath a counter top.

Silence passes over, unusual between them unless in the sleepy moments of staying up too late and having to wake up early the next day. It's not unwanted, per say, as Shizuo works with what Izaya instructs him to do, knowing how to cut the basics of meat and never particularly caring for style. Just cut and cook, which Izaya would frown upon for the point of having something to mock. But it still feels kind of weird, knowing the flea is right behind him only a few feet away, going by the sounds of the methodical chop of vegetables being tossed into a skillet.

"Izaya," Shizuo breaks the silence for the purpose of doing so, nothing on his mind when he hears the silent hum of being heard. "What's the point of doing this when you don't even care? All you do is go out when you never care about making anything." Nothing stays the chop of vegetables and the dull thuds of reaching the skillet, save for the hiss and drop of the knife before the sink turns on.

"What does Shizu-chan care? You don't even cook, and that's a fact." Izaya's voice is louder without the chopping sounds, Shizuo still working on cutting the meat. Just as he thinks that Izaya won't bother to answer and not having anything else to come up with on his own, Shizuo feels the ghost of a presence behind him, pressing into his back soon enough with hands snaking down his arms to hover over his. "You're cutting them too thick, Shizu-chan. Look." Izaya tsks, taking Shizuo's hands to the top of the meat cut, curving the knife to an angle facing Shizuo and measuring the thin slice, sliding through the flesh much easier than before.

Izaya's chin rests on Shizuo's shoulder, offering enough room for when the blade hits the wooden cutting board two more times that Shizuo disregards any attention and focuses it on catching Izaya's lips, tasting with annoyance the fresh acrid buzz of wine once again and the hotter feeling of the inside of Izaya's mouth. For several moments it's just hot breaths stained with wine and lazy lips, unwilling to deepen the kiss to tongues and not enough with simple light pecks. Izaya's fingers still tighten on Shizuo's hands, digging into his palms where Shizuo reflexively curls his fingers in to grasp onto.

As soon as the kiss breaks Shizuo feels the buzz of alcohol in his own head, cursing the flea's addictive traits while he pulls away to move back to chopping vegetables, making one remark or another about how slow monsters are.

"You want these in anything?" Shizuo speaks up again, finished with the rest and comparing the old slices to the new, finding no real differences besides the weird habits the flea has with perfection. Almost immediately the flea replies without a turn, murmuring for a pan or something with a salt rub in his pantry. From the top shelf Shizuo retrieves the same bottle, reading the name and ingredients before shrugging and deciding it's enough.

Turning on the burners to the stove top and surprised by the flame that already ignites beneath the metal—rich bastard—Shizuo arranges meat slices to cover the bottom, sliding the skillet over the flame while the silence starts up again. Between the sizzle of meat starting to cook and smell of spice in the air, Shizuo can still feel the rusty scent of Izaya's wine burning over his tongue, surprised to find that the taste isn't fading from his mouth yet.

Izaya slides up next to him again, wine glass in hand and skillet settling on the burner next to his on low heat, shifting the pan to make the vegetables fall in what Shizuo sees as an assortment of colors. None particularly look appealing, and he doesn't bother from refraining to make a face at the thought of them.

"Don't like vegetables, Shizu-chan?" Izaya notices the grimace with a grin, releasing the handle of the skillet and taking more sips of the accursed wine, smile widening with Shizuo's disgust. "You'll never grow up if you don't eat your vegetables—oh wait," Shizuo growls under his breath, leaving the meat unattended to catch the flea's wrists, placing the wine glass on the counter top and pressing forward for another stinging kiss, hoping to keep the louse quiet for longer. If he's going to be this annoying, then it's worth the burn.

"They taste nasty," Shizuo pulls away as Izaya licks at the corner of his mouth, wrinkling his nose. "Just like you do. Quit drinking that shit." Noticing the apparent color in Izaya's cheeks Shizuo wonders if the wine is actually taking effect on the lightweight Izaya possibly is.

The informant laughs again, wriggling free and for extra effect he takes a larger gulp from the wine glass, tilting his head innocently to the side. "What 'shit', Shizu-chan? The only garbage here is that box of diabetes." Already aware of Shizuo's lack of preference for the dry wine Izaya uses his toes to push himself up, surging forward with an open-mouthed kiss as long as he can suck and lick at Shizuo's tongue for full effect. Shizuo immediately forces Izaya off, accidentally-maybe-on-purpose shoving Izaya into the cupboards only a couple steps away.

"You're no fun, Shizu-chan." Izaya gets up, brushing off invisible dust with a scoff.

Shizuo's already back to the sizzling meat, teeth scraping his tongue to rid himself of the disgusting bitter taste of alcohol, refusing to stick his tongue out and prove Izaya right for being childish. Although around the flea it's much of a given, having the best—and worst brought out of him like hysterical weather changes and a one hundred percent chance of raining vending machines. Though as soon as Izaya puts down the damn glass, almost a fourth full now instead of mostly, Shizuo's left arm wraps around the damn flea's waist, resting on a slender hipbone.

"Focus on the meat, not me." Izaya doesn't squirm to get away, taking full advantage of leaning against Shizuo while he lazily stirs the vegetables with a hand and a wooden spoon. Shizuo already scowls while he checks the meat, flipping the sides as they brown.

"Yeah, so?" Shizuo replies nonchalantly because two can play at this game, leaning into Izaya's ear and nipping at his earlobe. "What if I wanted _you_ to eat?" Really cheesy pickup line but at least Izaya laughs, too impressed by the stupidity and while Shizuo's tongue flicks at the shell of Izaya's ear, taking in the shudder that trembles into his fingertips. The vibrations send far too many good ones, all going straight to his cock and remembering that sex _has_ to wait, one of Izaya's conditions for tonight.

"Mmn," Izaya finally pulls his head away and tries to swipe at Shizuo's lips with another kiss, missing and pouting when Shizuo releases his grip on him. "No thanks. I don't feel like being eaten for dinner."

"That's not what _this_ says." Palming Izaya's steadily throbbing crotch, smirking at the exasperated expression on Izaya's face when he swats Shizuo's hand away.

"What is this, bad pickup line day?" Izaya turns up the heat on the vegetables, getting a wicked idea by the sudden glimmer in his eyes just as Shizuo moves to grab a plate for the meat, tipping his wine glass into the frying pan with the meat. The sizzle alerts Shizuo and he growls, smelling the rise of the wine's pungent fragrance into his nose with the rest of Izaya's wine in the pan and half the mind to dump it out.

"No fucking way I'm touching this." Shizuo threatens, lifting up the pan to dump the meat but Izaya stops him with fingers curling around his wrist, offering a smile.

"Leave it, I was going to do that anyway." Izaya tsks like scolding a small child and while he thinks Shizuo is, the blond brute glares at him for a little longer. Finally sighing in defeat he places the pan back down, scooping the cooked pieces onto the larger plate and placing the raw cuts on the heated surface.

"Disgusting, flea." Shizuo's not even sure if the wine can be cooked but the haughty smirk from Izaya makes him drop the question, deciding revenge on the form of squeezing Izaya's ass tightly enough to make him yelp and lurch forward, kicking Shizuo's shin in kind. And for all the trouble of making dinner with the flea the bastard doesn't even wear that stupid apron of his, having known the last time he used it the fabric had gotten dirty. Which isn't his fault as all, if the flea would have just stopped sashaying his hips like a goddamn exotic dancer.

Only far more erotic. Dinner finishes with the last of the meat being soaked in that disgusting wine, Izaya moving away to grab something from another cupboard while Shizuo serves the rest of the meat onto the platter. "Go set the table, I'll be done in a moment." Moving to the request Shizuo grabs two fancy-looking black plates set near the sink with forks and knives, something uncommon for Izaya's Western tastes, and moving to the ridiculously large dining table.

By the time he's sitting down and serving up the meat Izaya balances two skillets, setting one down and pouring the one used for cooking meat over the meat with a reddish-brown color covering the slices. It drips and slides like liquid silk, tantalizing almost the same measure as Izaya's breaths after coming down from an orgasm. Soft and lightening, but sinful in taste.

"What the hell? I said I didn't want any." Serving Izaya some meat, but pointedly choosing to hesitate in serving himself. Izaya grabs scoops of the veggies, dumping them on Shizuo's plate to further anger the blond beast. All the colorful vegetables seem so bright and cheerful, unlike the rising anger in Shizuo's curling fists.

Izaya's smirk curls into a frown. Mischievous no matter the expression. "Just grow up and try it for me, ne? It's supposed to go with the wine I have for dinner." Eying Shizuo critically doesn't help argue his case and he settles for a dramatic sigh, serving himself vegetables while the beast glares at the meat. "Grow up, Shizu-chan. It's not that bad. Just drink some wine with me, won't you?" Attempting his best seductive look which of course usually works however not this time. Shizuo raises and eyebrow, fumbling with how to use a fork and still glaring when Izaya gives in.

"What the fuck do I want wine for? That shit is disgusting. Even when you taste like it." Shizuo makes a face, spearing a helpless vegetable and popping it into his mouth for what it's worth of angering Izaya.

"Because, Shizu-chan you idiot," Izaya teasingly hisses, serving Shizuo the offensive meat and not caring if the sauce splattered on the dark wood of the table. "It makes everything better. If you can understand what I _mean._ "

Shizuo huffs, eyes darting to the counter top where the hand-wrapped box of chocolates lay, then back to the tainted meat in front of him. "You want me to eat it? You try what I actually got you." Tilting his head he jerks a thumb to the box decorated in simple design, knowing Izaya well enough to get something worth looking at. Just simple hand-wrapped paper and elegant curves and colors, blending nicely the same way Shizuo's voice stutters when the woman wrapping the box asks who his lover is.

She has the audacity, Shizuo remembers then, to say that his lover is a lucky woman. Izaya however, does not fit the part well even if his lips curl in disgust and really, he's brought this on himself. "You want me to eat from that sugary death trap? I can absorb the calories all the way from here." Shaking his head is an insult and Shizuo feels something that he shouldn't, they've been dating long enough. Right?

He pushes the plate forward, hating the thought of tasting that wine again when he knows Izaya's made the sauce, but it doesn't help for his picky palate. "Didn't know you were on a diet. Finish dinner by yourself then." Standing from his place Shizuo has the brief interrupting thoughts of leaving, though he knows the reason he comes here in the first place and suddenly too discouraged to rationalize this. Izaya on the other hand is silent, fork clattering to the table and just as Shizuo takes a step forward, Izaya lets his silverware make a clunking sound. Ungraceful, strangely unlike Izaya.

"Sit down, Shizu-chan." Izaya shakes his head to himself, eyes in his lap when staring at the food in front of him. His fingers tighten into fists and it's never what Shizuo feels in the helpless frustration of having a picky lover. "You can at least eat dinner with me for Valentine's Day, can't you? Just drink some wine with me, and I'll eat your stupid chocolates." His voice is toneless and hollow, ringing in Shizuo's ears like clanging bells and it isn't unlike him when angered. Shizuo wonders but doesn't bother, too frustrated to continue on the route of fighting any longer.

Options swirl in his head, lingering on his tongue even after he makes his decision. "Fine. I drink your shitty wine, and you eat the chocolate." Shizuo makes the compromise clear—after all, this relationship is based on these sorts of things where they're too opposite of each other to actually agree on something. He knows that anything will get an argument and at the same time he doesn't want to ruin tonight. Even for some stupid holiday he doesn't care about.

Which has meaning because Izaya is the one who invites him over. Releasing a sigh, Izaya brushes hair out of his face and his rusty eyes meet Shizuo's, flickering like warning signs. "Fine, Shizu-chan. I'll get the wine." Izaya abruptly stands, frown almost morphing into a smile that seems too good to be true, brushing past Shizuo with a wandering hand making contact with Shizuo's shoulder, over his neck and then into the kitchen where the refrigerator is. The blond monster doesn't watch as Izaya opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle, clearly having planned for this as the bottle isn't open at all until the cork pops with an explosive noise.

Two wine glasses fill halfway, tapering off with the bubbles rising and Shizuo can already anticipate the disgusting smell and taste again of the same shit. Izaya strides over and sets a glass in front of Shizuo, falling into his own chair with a dramatic appeal of his own flamboyant attitude, straightening before sipping from his own bubbling glass. Shizuo studies the wine, feeling Izaya's eyes on him while the flea mainly starts on his dinner, deciding it best to eat first before drinking the stuff.

And it's really not that bad. The first bite tastes strange with the dull taste of alcohol in the sauce, but not as bad as it does on the taste of Izaya's breath. Deeming it acceptable with taking pride in knowing that he's cooked this meal as well, Shizuo manages to start eating, still feeling Izaya's eyes on him while he fumbles around with the strange silverware.

The things he does for the flea. Really, it'll end him one day.

Hopefully not today.

"Not bad." Shizuo lifts his eyes to Izaya's, catching the sudden color dusting Izaya's cheeks almost invisible to the naked eye. His own lips tug into a smile, Izaya's cheeks flushing darker when he turns his head away, even though when Shizuo nudges his leg underneath the table he allows Shizuo's foot to move his leg so they brush together. Feet exchanging small nudges and it's like they're in high school again, acting like children. Izaya murmurs a similar comment, swallowing more dry wine as he starts on the vegetables assorted on his plate.

The rest of dinner moves on in silence, hungry and not much to exchange when conversations typically run into nothing but arguments or flirtatious advances. Any deeper ones are usually saved for late nights or early mornings, curled up in one another and somehow ending in one of them laughing at the other for being ridiculous. It's a common routine occurrence. However Shizuo continues to eye the wine in distaste, munching absently on vegetables he hates and Izaya's toes stroking the sock over his foot. By the time they're finished Izaya manages to scoot closer, moving his chair when he notices Shizuo isn't drinking the wine as per the compromise is and avoids a pooling of sauce on his plate, scrambled in vegetables. Still a child, as always.

"Come on, Shizu-chan," Izaya lifts himself up from his chair over to where he can sit in Shizuo's lap, arms coming to wrap around him while he bounces involuntarily on the tremble in the blond's leg. Frustration or annoyance, most likely causing the shuddering movements. "You said you'd try some, ne? It's not as bad as Shizu-chan thinks."

Shizuo rolls his eyes. "Uh huh. I've already had a taste thanks to you, flea. It's still awful."

Izaya leans in Shizuo's loose grasp, plucking Shizuo's glass from the table while his own is abandoned at his dinner plate and holding the delicate material between his thumb and middle finger. "Shizu-chan isn't open to trying new things, just like a child." Pouting once again, Izaya manages the look subtly while the devilish glint still glimmers in his eyes like pools of blood, possibly Shizuo's by the time Izaya's done with him. "If you won't try it, then try it for me?" Bottom lip sticking out and all—oh hell, the flea is actually serious about this.

"I don't want to drink the whole damn thing." Shizuo feels the burn of the wine's smell in his nose, turning his head to the side though starting to become fascinated with the burn in Izaya's cheeks. Ceasing the restless movement in his leg he can catch the color easily, wanting to reach up and touch to feel the heated skin beneath his fingertips.

Izaya catches the wandering fingers before the intensity of Shizuo's gaze can start to make him squirm. Some things as intimate as eye contact are delicate procedures Izaya isn't fond of and it's still his own denial in these proceedings. "Then only a couple swallows, then. Not sips." Just as Shizuo's about to complain and ruin Izaya's idea that comes to fruition quickly, he interrupts himself. "As much as you drink, I'll try your chocolate. Deal?"

Shizuo considers this for a moment, eyes burning and blinking more than once for good measure. "Alright, but only if you feed it to me. That's the rule." Only to throw the flea off, which it does wonders for the color in the flea's cheeks when his eyes widen. Temporarily caught off guard Izaya's lips part, exhaling softly in a warm breath and his mind processing the condition, but when Shizuo's fingers start to massage the skin of his back, there isn't any room to negotiate.

"Picky, Shizu-chan." The informant sighs in mock defeat, never truly being able to be defeated even when the odds are clear for who wins. Never Shizuo and it's not so much a bad thing when Izaya takes a deceptively long mouthful of wine, Shizuo starting to regret his condition when he notices Izaya is taking this far too seriously. Though when he wants to complain about and call it quits, ready to give in, Izaya presses their lips together with a mouthful of dry and bitter wine.

What they don't consider is how messy this is—Shizuo opening his mouth reluctantly and caressing Izaya's lips, parting against his to release a trickle of wine that almost completely falls over his lips and down his chin, some bitter taste gliding over his tongue in bubbling paths of regret. Swallowing the disgusting stuff makes the trails burn down his throat and slide into his stomach uncomfortably, worsening when Izaya doesn't let up until the rest is swallowed and or spilling on Shizuo's shirt. But it's nearly entirely worth it when this must be some sort of weird kink of Izaya's, going by the sudden surge of arousal that has his skittish fingers digging into Shizuo's shoulder blade and winding into his hair.

Kisses still taste extremely bitter and Shizuo has to breathe through his mouth to get rid of the smell, hating this already when Izaya's lips part and his tongue tangles with Shizuo's. All it does is make this worse with the carbonated bubbles drying on his tongue with wet kisses and licks, Izaya lazily following the kiss with the pace Shizuo sets in searching for the real taste of Izaya. Wine dripping down his chin doesn't produce the same effect as feeling it rise from his belly and managing his cheeks, feeling the effect already in Izaya's heated skin and a soft moan vibrating between aftershocks of teeth nudging in trying to deepen the kiss.

Eventually Izaya pulls away, cheeks even darker this time than a soft red and next to the same color of the Pinot Noir dangling carelessly in Izaya's grip. Smirking, Izaya pulls the glass to his lips and takes another series of sips, savoring the taste with a flutter of his eyelids meant to piss Shizuo off and it works too well for its own good. When he pulls away Shizuo manages to turn his head away mainly to wipe the wine drops off his face and knowing not much can be done for his shirt, though Izaya sees this as a challenge and uses his free hand to pull Shizuo's chin to face him and press their lips together in a more aggressive kiss.

This time the wine comes at a faster rate, Shizuo having to swallow and choke once, shuddering inwardly at the disgust that doesn't wash away with every sip. Maybe he should've rethought these things a little more, swallowing what seems like will never end until Izaya's lips are parting with a heavy breath and his tongue comes back for more. He has to admit and never aloud that the wine isn't so bad, as long as Izaya moans and sucks a little harder on Shizuo's bottom lip, demanding more and squirming when Shizuo doesn't go further than massaging the dimples at the base of the flea's spine.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya parts to grab for more wine on the table but it's high time Shizuo gets at least a reward for drinking this much. A tongue wraps around his and pulls with rough sucks, Izaya moaning louder and lurching forward in Shizuo's grasp as the larger hands wander lower. Gently he skims over Izaya's ass, teasing just like the flea does with the brief touches and teasing dips into his waistline to pull at the skin and massage. More than enough to drive the flea crazy, succeeding in his own ideals when Izaya starts to move his hips against Shizuo. "Is such a liar." But the way he says it comes out in a breathy tone, Shizuo's own moan drowning out the sound.

Pulling away Shizuo licks his lips, still not found of the sizzle of wine he licks away. He feels the same as Izaya looks with lazily drooping eyelids, red lips and alcohol-tinted breath and cheeks livening the wires beneath his skin. Now he can see why Izaya insists on the addition of alcohol to the kisses, still preferring to do without in boldly grabbing the wine glass on the table to take a reasonable amount, coaxing Izaya to suckle at his lips while he takes his time with forcing the wine down.

Izaya tightens his grasp as soon as Shizuo pushes the glass away and more than satisfied with never having to pick it back up again, swallowing as much of the taste as he can to get rid of the permeating stench. The flea is more than happy, going by the soft noises growing in the rate as they click between his teeth and roll off his tongue, never forming a coherent words in between breaths of trying to catch his and kiss at the same time. Times like this where they're not rough and fast Shizuo can take the time to graze around Izaya's mouth, gliding over teeth and stroking Izaya's tongue to the roof of his mouth, which tickles and Izaya squirms in trying to hide what Shizuo already knows.

Kisses taste best like this, in Izaya's opinion, though unlikely to ever be voiced when Shizuo doesn't mind however they are, as long as it's Izaya and no one else to bother them or ask the stupid questions. Maybe a couple murmured words or biting insults in the rush of passion. Coercing Izaya isn't as hard as it sounds when the flea is all too willing to play along, licking and molding his lips as they move carefully around the gentle pressure of their mouths pressed with the same pressure as a shaky exhale from Shizuo. Tightening his arms around Izaya he hoists the flea a little higher, feeling the brush of a clothed half-hard erection on his belly, knowing the jump and pulse of his own and choosing to focus on the feel of Izaya underneath his fingertips. Something to remember each time, never getting old with every kiss and moment not wasted in the closeness like this.

As soon as they part it's a series of butterfly kisses, eventually resting lips against each other's yet not enough to be a kiss with bare brushes of lips while they sort themselves out. Izaya knows as soon as Shizuo smirks that he'll have to face what he's been trying to coax Shizuo into forgetting, unsuccessful as soon as Shizuo's arms leave his back and the comfortable weight hiding a monster's strength is gone. Pointless as it is to argue Izaya still manages to pitch a fuss, trying to find an alternative despite being quickly silenced with the terms of the agreement he's done himself in for, crossing his arms in disappointment for having been played by a monster.

"Oi, it's not that bad." Shizuo retrieves the box, gifting it to Izaya and prompting the informant to inspect the simple design with no markings of his name or Shizuo's, knowing the beast prefers privacy. While amused by the wrapping job Izaya reluctantly picks it away, unwilling to give Shizuo the satisfaction of watching the misery for having to open up the sickeningly sweet-smelling box. Lifting the lid he feels the hit of airborne diabetes, huffing through his nose while Shizuo stifles a mocking laugh.

"It looks even worse than it smells, Shizu-chan." It's not actually the cheap stuff he expects Shizuo to buy for one stupid holiday and in never caring for the expensive gifts Izaya actually wants. High-class tastes and all, the chocolates surprising him because they're not the cheap store-bought brand usually seen on the shelves for Valentine's Day. Which makes this funnier as Shizuo is managing to make himself a girl, giving chocolates to Izaya in tradition and wondering if the beast is even aware of the silly mistake. Probably not, the brute. "What did you get, chocolate filled with burnt sugar? This isn't nearly as bad as Pinot Noir." Still sitting pleasantly with warm heat in his stomach, he may add to himself.

"If it's so bad, then just pick three then." Shizuo snorts, not attempting to let the frustration leak into his voice and Izaya either doesn't pick up on it or care, leaving him to brood on a darker road for his thoughts a little longer. "You said you would, and I got off my ass and used my own money for this. So be grateful for once in your greedy existence, parasite."

"Quit your griping, protozoan." Izaya randomly selects one, shoving the confection with abhorrence into Shizuo's mouth, having no time to escape before a hand grasps the front of his shirt and their lips bump together roughly. It's a matter of seconds with Izaya squriming to get away from the sugary taste, close to gagging when Shizuo presses the chocolate in between his lips and has the audacity to lick at the odd taste created from mixing sugar and alcohol. The informant struggles in Shizuo's grasp, pushing at the beast's arms and coughing once or twice, unable to force down the sugary treat.

Clearly pitying or making fun of Izaya, Shizuo manages to force the sugary treat to catch on Izaya's front teeth, taking a bite and chewing before swallowing and coaxing Izaya to do the same. Sucking on Izaya's lip doesn't make any grinding motion easier as he manages the sticky substance down his throat, clogging his arteries slowly with the sugar and fat content sure to stick around until his fifties. Shizuo doesn't find this agonizing at all, having the picky taste of a child and just like a puppy with lapping at Izaya's tongue by the time the chocolate is trudging down his throat.

"Disgusting." Izaya spits, Shizuo's brown tongue too sweet to handle much of before he pulls away and scrunches his eyes shut. No matter what he does, the sickening slide of sugar all over his mouth feels awful and itchy, exacerbated when Shizuo plucks another one from the box and Izaya almost groans audibly.

Almost.

"Don't be such a baby." Easy for him to say, biting the chocolate with the front of his mouth and a hand forcing Izaya to him, popping the sweet between tight lips and starting the licking again, coaxing and slippery while his own erection doesn't fade at all despite the shudders that make his stomach churn uneasily. More chewing and needless motions of his jaw, ignoring the salivating that comes from nausea when Izaya swallows the stupid truffle that is too sweet to not take ten years off of his life. Or increase the risk of heart failure by the time he _isn't_ forever twenty-one.

"So...gross." Izaya shakes his head, swatting at Shizuo's hand and picking the last for himself, never caring to read the instructions on the box because the last two are caramel and coconut, both flavors Izaya utterly despises so this one can't be any worse. Popping it in his mouth his eyes slide back to Shizuo's, brown eyes widening in something akin to surprise when Izaya breaks through the outer shell and realizes why.

Shaking his head to himself, smile still there and a hand rubs up and down Izaya's back. "That's bittersweet chocolate. I knew you hated sugar, so I got one that was disgustingly bitter. Ninety percent dark, you ungrateful shit." Which is surprising information to say the least, especially when this one is actually good enough to not blanch in revulsion. But still, never enough to stop hating Shizuo for being an utter ass, calling him ungrateful for a horrible gift when he clearly knows at least enough to not choke to death from forgetting to breathe.

Hm. Must be all the space taken up in Shizuo's brain. Chewing thoughtfully he can taste the bitterness of the chocolate, grateful this time he doesn't have to swallow extra times to get the sugar to stay in his stomach without feeling the urge to vomit. Preferably all over Shizu-chan's stupid smile, but it would be a waste of his table and floor.

"Happy now?" Shizuo breathes against Izaya's throat, pulling him close and planting wet kisses on the ticklish side of Izaya's skin, fingers roaming all over and the heat pooling in Izaya's spine is deliciously addictive. "I waste the day, looking for a gift for you," kisses trailing up Izaya's jawline, remaining still after savoring the treat and now with an empty mouth, filled with bitter chocolate. "Not knowing what to do because you wanted to celebrate such a girly holiday. What, you getting soft or something?"

"If there's anyone to worry about getting soft, it's Shizu-chan. Namely your pathetic excuse of a brain." Izaya's eyes flutter shut, focusing on the feel of Shizuo's lips nipping at certain spots on his throat and under his ear. His hands find themselves easily enough sliding under Shizuo's shirt and vest, warm muscles moving with the flow of breaths coming from a monster. A growl rumbles against his Adam's apple, swallowing when Shizuo's lips nip and lick, causing splinters of shivers in his unsteady hands on Shizuo's warm skin.

"It's only gonna get worse, being with you." Shizuo mentions quietly, pausing in kisses and Izaya can feel the burn of his gaze when his hands rest on Izaya's back. "But if I'm with you in the first place, then it's gotta be that I've already lost it. You drive me crazy enough with that shitty attitude of yours."

Having heard far more than enough Izaya dips and brushes their lips together in a tantalizing sweep, deepening it as soon as Shizuo responds appreciatively and it's not like the others with slow and soft. This one is deeper and charged with electricity, sparking with each touch of skin on skin and wanting more to settle the craving for contact. Izaya's hands retract from Shizuo's shirt, working on popping buttons open and spreading the fabric when he can feel the warmer skin without hindrance. Shizuo laughs at his eagerness, unable to talk when his fingers hook at Izaya's shirt and pull it up, exposing Izaya to the cold.

Hungry kisses turn eager, Izaya pulling himself closer and shifting against Shizuo's groan, moaning when the friction sparks up his spine and tightens the hold his fingers have on Shizuo. Buttons popped open he can openly admire the view, Shizuo noticing the look Izaya gives in eying the beast's chest when it's not a bad sight at all. The same flesh that he's left kiss marks and scratches on, ranging for whatever reason and usually the same purpose—leaving marks to show that Shizu-chan is _his._

Kisses trail down Shizuo's throat, over his chest and sliding down his thighs to reach a nipple, licking and nipping to make the beast moan while his other twists and pinches the other. Now his erection is undeniably there, rubbing teasingly in the crease of Shizuo's legs and shocks in his groin still aren't enough for the relief of rubbing himself. Though from palming Shizuo's he knows the blond is in a much more dizzying state with a tenting erection in his own jeans clearly prominent in demanding attention. At least he can blame his own messiness, moaning and breathing a little harder as Shizuo rubs and massages the knots in between his shoulder blades, on the two glasses of wine consumed earlier.

Pulling Izaya back up, having too much attention to his nipples making him achingly hard, Shizuo reconnects their lips in a searing bite and lick, moving a little faster from previous kisses but preferring to keep the pace slow as to not miss anything, when Izaya's hips rock against his in smooth sinuous motions. Having him slide back to sit on Shizuo's erection the blond can easily reverse the same bite and mark of Izaya's chest, teasing wet brushes of his tongue as Izaya's fingers tighten in his hair with the moans climbing in his throat.

Shizuo eases down Izaya's pants, unbuckling and unzipping to skim over the erection straining against the zipper as he pulls down Izaya's jeans. Sucking on a nipple makes throaty noises come from Izaya, switching to the other one when he squirms too much and the pink bud is a dark red, throbbing softly. Somehow from on the chair Shizuo lifts Izaya up, tucking his arms to carry the informant with an interesting blush to the bedroom, making several stops of clashing kisses to ease the burn of tension. Pulled tight like a rubber band everything feels heightened with the alcohol in a numbing sense, buzzing warmth through his body from his stomach and making his throat and cheeks burn.

Izaya scoots onto the sheets of his— _their_ bed, a trail of saliva staining the left side of his cheek as Shizuo climbs up on top of him, purring with delight as soon as the blond takes his swollen lips and rolls his tongue against Izaya's. The scuffle of Izaya's pants trekking down the pale expanse of his legs leaves little to the imagination, lips and teeth marking every available inch while Izaya moans and shivers when he remembers where the most sensitive spots are, teasing and biting with careful nips. A hand on his hips keeps the flea down, already moving far too much and breathing at a much faster rate through his mouth, clawing at the remainders of Shizuo's pants shifting down his waist.

The shirt and vest already discarded and an interesting way to take off the bow tie in the hallway, involving teeth and lingering fingers over wet underwear. No matter, if Shizuo can shift his hips to brush against Izaya while the flea removes his pants, both groaning because the contact is never enough. Not the rougher kind of sex with teeth and not as much tongue, biting and ripping off clothes especially with a fondness for embarrassing the flea in public. This way is the slower kind, still fast enough to be comfortable and Izaya writhing beneath him when his hands are all over the informant's body, marking every single change and tracing over lines of flesh and bone. Izaya knows, watching Shizuo with heavy eyelids and successfully shucking Shizuo's pants to his knees, that the brute loves to touch and feel. Most of the time he prefers not to, especially in public and sometimes it's too much before he can feel the ugly feelings choke up in his throat.

He prefers not as much contact. He can't let Shizuo know how much the touches and kisses drive him crazy, rooting straight to his logical brain and overriding every sense along the way. But then again Shizu-chan is a beast and too childish to keep his hands to himself, favoring any position of his arms around Izaya and so close it hurts to breathe being suffocated by the feeling of having his own body wrapped around Shizuo's. As close as they are in the relationship it's too much too good to be true-type disgusting ugly choking noises that leave Shizuo staring like a beast at him while they have sex. The stupid beast knows too much about his body for his own good.

"Shizu-chan, quit s-stalling." Izaya moans again through gritted teeth, flexing his hips to emphasize his point while Shizuo smiles like a predator, kicking off his pants so there's no form of clothing between them. Finally freed of damp underwear Shizuo's dick slide against Izaya's own erection, mixing precome in sliding skin and sticky residue clinging to both of them. The room is hot and heavy with lust, Shizuo biting kisses once again down Izaya's throat and taking the time to make circling strokes around Izaya's erection, rubbing especially at the ridge underneath Izaya's crown with the slick precome aiding in easing friction.

Izaya's moans taste like wine, and as reluctant as Shizuo is to ever touch the damned thing again the darker notes left over and diluted aren't as bad, finally getting the taste of Izaya on his tongue after his skin and leaving marks all over, satisfying his need for touch and taste at the same time. Rubbing and cupping his balls Izaya whines again, a pale hand trailing up and down over the inside of Shizuo's thighs. A thumb rubs the skin at the base on the underside, careful over sensitive skin and Izaya's thighs tensing with anticipation taking over.

Times like this he gets to see his own effect on Izaya. Watch the stupid flea drop the pretenses, the mask and the stupidly cocky smirk for unanticipated moans and shivers as he slowly comes undone from the day's stresses in front of Shizuo—and only him. The blond makes sure of it, leaving marks that take a while to fade and Izaya glaring in frustration when he realizes they're where people can see, leaving his humans to assume things.

Assume all they want. This is between them and if Izaya wants to pretend to be coy, then he can do it. But in bed, the opposite is entirely different as Izaya has a penchant for bites all over the skin, still preferring a bit of rough with tenderness to smooth it over. Even if the relationship is an odd one Shizuo favors the moments of not having the world around him, Izaya moaning and in pleasure or pain because of him and vice versa.

No one else comes between.

Fingers fish through the nightstand's contents, retrieving a bottle of lube with a ribbon around it, tied in red when Shizuo raises a brow, recognizing an unfamiliar sight as the clear liquid's cap pops open to fill the air with the smell of vanilla. Izaya smirks, too coherent for Shizuo's liking and dips a finger in the lube one by one to slick himself up, reaching between his legs before Shizuo can clear his head enough to stop him.

"No, let me." Shizuo takes the lube from slick fingers, bending over to lick at them and surprised by how sweet it is when Izaya laughs, pulling away and watching as he busies himself with stroking the upper part of Shizuo's dick, making sure to rub the slit and force the monster to moan. Slicked up to three fingers, Shizuo caresses the skin between Izaya's balls and ass, watching the expressions of ecstasy and biting his lip to cover the moans that continue to spill. Izaya's not always vocal, but certain spots make him whine with flushing red cheeks as soon as he's aware of it and not too blissed out to not care.

One finger circles around Izaya's hole, covering the skin that nearly sucks him in with lube, gauging Izaya's frustrated pants as an incentive to push in, moving slowly to sink in and enjoying a rougher tug at his dick from the flea's skittering hands. The inside of him is hot and becoming wetter with the lube, skin accommodating the stretch easily enough with several long and slow thrusts until Izaya whines for more, adding a second soon enough and scissoring when he gets the chance.

"Shizu-chan, s-so slow," he whines, shuddering with each exhale unsteadily and hips moving to push against Shizuo's fingers, wanting more to fill him. Shizuo reluctantly gives back the lube to Izaya's outstretched hand, taking the time to pull off the ribbon and ignore Izaya's questioning look until he pins Izaya's hips, taking the ribbon to slide over the engorged flesh of the flea's erection and staining the fabric in precome, licking at the tip to make Izaya moan louder with the taste of salt shifting over his tongue.

Popping open the lube Izaya's fingers shake as Shizuo continues lazy thrusts into him, three fingers stretching him wide enough and pouring more than enough lube into his palm, discarding the sealed bottle off the bed when pushing himself up to stroke Shizuo's dick, coating it generously while the bastard circles around his prostate, never hitting it with his fingers until he gets his own form of revenge by scraping his teeth over the head. The gasp that sounds is more than fitting for his ego, only to be pushed back down with a ragged look and his own breaths mirroring the same. Shizuo grins maliciously and his fingers press directly on Izaya's prostate, forcing the buck and snap of air in a growl and moan when Izaya reacts strongly to the heavy pressure, almost coming from the intensity of just having fingers massage his prostate.

Izaya reaches back behind him, grabbing a pillow and moving it to Shizuo and lifting hips. "Slide it under," Shizuo follows the instruction, resting Izaya's lower back on the raised edge and kneeling when he removes his fingers, positioning himself with legs hooking around his waist.

"Ready?" The question is completely pointless, brushing up against Izaya's hole that twitches in response, Izaya smiling lazily like a cat with the cream and none of that disgusting chocolate in his mouth. Drunk off the smell of sex with the buzz of wine—they both are.

One push, slowly sliding in and easier with the generous amount of lube to ease Shizuo in, Izaya gasping aloud with the sudden pressure and eyes scrunching shut until Shizuo's fingers brush against his cheek, leaning forward with the access to press a careful kiss when there's no point in exercising caution, sliding himself further in and swallowing a moan.

Buried to the hilt, at the beginning of oblivion and Izaya gazing up at him, no expression on his face besides the trickle of pleasure in his veins and buzzing in his fingers. Shizuo can feel him shift and the tightening heat around him, throbbing like the softening breaths coming from Izaya's mouth.

The first thrusts are slow, setting the pace as Izaya moves and supports his head and neck with a pillow, feeling Shizuo's fingers crawl all over his body in an oddly exposing manner. Shizuo feels harder inside of him, knowing fully well that front to front is his favorite with all the touching he can do, and this allows him to watch the lewd expressions Izaya makes when they rise and fall, thrusting and pulling with the wet sounds of lube and heavier breaths. Izaya's eyes are hazy, cheeks burning, and too drowned in pleasure to try and fake anything. Not that Shizuo expects it, knowing Izaya prefers experiencing pleasure instead of pretending.

"Fuck," Shizuo takes his time in feeling and exposing everything, making Izaya shiver and not realizing the intensity of his own gaze as he drinks in the sight. "Izaya," the sentence never manages to finish, a groan filling the space.

Brushing against Izaya's prostate conducts electricity like a live wire, hot and firing as soon as Izaya's hips lift up, legs pushing against Shizuo's spine even with the ridiculous bow at the base of his dick, showing himself off with a devilish smile. More moans puncture the air and the heavy feeling of it around them, twisting into sheets with each deeper thrust and rising to meet Shizuo's cock nudging his prostate enough to start the build of an orgasm.

Shizuo never takes his eyes off Izaya, trying to maintain eye contact and he knows Izaya hates it, turning his head to the side as his hair splays on the pillow, forced back when Shizuo strokes him, glaring weakly in response. This kind of lovemaking—Izaya hates calling it that, preferring just sex because it curls off his tongue the fastest and that means more time for actually getting to it, is better than any stupid wine or thoughtful chocolates as long as he can feel Izaya coming undone with him, loosening and tensing with heavy muscles weighing him down.

"Shizuo, Shizuo," Izaya's moans start to gain speech, driving Shizuo even more into thrusting faster with the shift of Izaya's hips. The burn starts in his stomach and pools like wine but the feeling races in his veins with the buzz of feeling too good in taking their time and watching Izaya experience the same kind of pleasure. "C-Close, Shizuo," Izaya arches beneath, playing into Shizuo's hands that wrap beneath and pull him off the bed, holding him just inches above the sheets.

The new angle allows for more access to Izaya's prostate, hearing the cries and committing to memory the sound of each enunciated gasp and other curling sound, tightening around his hips with Izaya's legs pulling him in deeper for more. More clawing Shizuo's biceps, lifting when Shizuo shifts his legs and takes Izaya carefully up and into his lap, letting Izaya's weight slide him down with the new position. A thrust to make the informant arch up and cry out, telling of his coming orgasm and Shizuo's own building fast with the quickening thrusts and heady scent of vanilla stinging the air.

In his lap he can wrap his arm around Izaya, the other moving to Izaya's erection and stroking from the base to the tip, alternating pressure while Izaya shivers and moans around him, calling his name and not the silly nickname. As if he doesn't already know it turns Shizuo on even more, forcing deeper thrusts of being completely inside Izaya and both rocking with an established rhythm, moaning in sync and alternating thrusts of Izaya's dick in between his slick fingers to how deep he moves back into Izaya.

Watching Izaya through hooded eyes he can see the other doing the same, panting harshly when he tries to catch his breath and failing miserably. Eye contact only spurs him on and it does the same for Izaya, raking his fingers down Shizuo's back when the blond attaches himself to his throat, sucking at the same mark for the effect of making it more pronounced.

One of the most beautiful sights he knows of—watching Izaya orgasm, tightly embracing him and lips parting against Shizuo's when his body shudders. Shizuo thrusts deeper inside and follows with shallow thrusts, making a noise while breathing in Izaya's cry of pleasure that catches in his throat, stealing his breath away when he closes his eyes. Shizuo watches him, never wanting to miss every moment that comes in falling back down from climax. Arms tighten around Shizuo, pulling them as close as possible because this is them confined to a moment of tender and sweet, something they don't revel in all that often.

But now. Just the two of them, breathing together and so close it hurts with any space between them.

Gentle kisses, coaxing and sweet enough to make Shizuo's throat tighten when Izaya kisses him, never fond of being this cooperative and boneless in his arms. Like a silent declaration of _I trust you_ and there's nothing the feeling compares to, from sex to cuddling and just being this close.

"I love you," Shizuo grabs an old shirt falling off the side of the bed to clean them up. Pulling out of Izaya with a slick noise, "So fucking much." Wiping him up and cleaning off the tired informant who still tastes like wine and chocolate.

An acquired taste.

"And the reason is?" Not expecting an answer to much of this at all, still feeling the buzz of alcohol in his veins and drying skin. Izaya is still silent when listening, eyelids parting when they slide on the bed and Shizuo is beside him. Fingers tangling together and Izaya sliding on top, resting part of his body weight on Shizuo and the ribbon making a sudden disappearance from Izaya's dick when Shizuo can't feel the soft silk brushing against him.

"I hate Shizu-chan?" How he can say it with such ease, even for being the stubborn flea he is, Shizuo can never know. And with a teasing smirk, questioning such a sensitive topic that Shizu-chan is weak for. How cute.

Well, Izaya will never know how much it affects him and only _starting_ with making his chest tighten. Izaya knows how to pull the beast's strings, even if it's not like himself to say such a thing so bluntly. He's not one for the value of words without action.

"Bastard," arms around Izaya, pulling him fully onto his chest and close enough to have enough skin on his and still never be enough."I knew that."

Izaya fakes hurt, still catching his breath and tasting of wine and chocolate everywhere at this point, from his shoulder to his lips. "Shizu-chan!"

"Sorry, I love you too." It hurts to breathe.

Izaya grins like a demon. "I love you," his lips brush against Shizuo, eyes drooping low, "monster."

Close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Majora Day! In honor of this day, feel free to enjoy this sugary nonsense I've just written. And no, I don't know how it got to be this long. No amount of gore will ever make this okay. ໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७
> 
> Well, expect five more stories today, in honor of my holiday.
> 
> Notice a spelling mistake? Let me know~
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy Majora Day, everyone~


End file.
